Maia Helen Calliope Atlantis
is the eldest daughter to Atlas and Pleione. Biography Early Life Her story goes a little back in time before she was born, beginning when her parents were still young. She was conceived as a gift from her parents' forefathers, the previous Gods and Goddesses who now ruled from the Olympus. Her father Atlas was the one who ruled Arcadia - and he was a Titan, the primordial one. He married her mother, Pleione, an Oceanid Nymph, when they were young, barely seventeen years old. As they grew together, they fell more and more in love, causing the Gods above to smile at them, and they sent her a beautiful baby girl, whom they cherished, since they believed they would never have a child. They named her Maia, a rather important name. Years passed by and one by one, her six sisters were conceived and then born, until the latest, Merope, was born. In the young years, the girls grew up happily, and soon enough they were called the Pleiades. More years passed, and the sister's beauty began to be shown as they reached their teenage years, slowly. When Maia was sixteen, she was close to stop growing all together, and her beauty intensified to the maximum. She was no longer a teenager, and soon, wherever she walked to, men desired her. Even if many asked for her hand in marriage, she never wanted to settle and turned them down. Still, her parents did not interfere, deeming her responsible enough to settle when she wanted. A few more years passed, and in the dead of the night, Zeus secretly begot Hermes upon Maia, who avoided the company of the gods, in a cave of Cyllene. After giving birth to the baby, Maia wrapped him in blankets and went to sleep. The rapidly maturing infant Hermes crawled away to Thesally, where by night-fall of his first day he stole some of his brother Apollo's cattle and invented the lyre from a tortoise shell. Maia refused to believe Apollo when he claimed Hermes was the thief and Zeus then sided with Apollo. Finally, Apollo exchanged the cattle for the lyre, which became one of his identifying attributes. Then, she returned home, her parents and sisters relieved for seeing her well and back home. By then, her father was asked her hand in marriage once again, but she refused. She didn't feel anything special for the man, and didn't want to settle. Enraged, he promised revenge, and everyone became wary. One day, in the middle of the night, the man returned to the house, and rounded them all up in the basement. One by one, he made an illusion where he killed her sisters and parents, and made her watch that same illusion. Her parents were in fact killed that day, but her sisters weren't. Instead, they were put to sleep for a couple years while he changed them into a fairy/spirit hybrid, the same being done to Maia herself. Then, he took advantage of a half conscious Maia, pinning her to the ground. When he finally left her go, she ran and never looked back, horrified by what she had seen - and finding her sisters seemingly dead on the floor, as well as her parents. During the centuries, she added two middle names: Helen - from Helen of Troy, and Calliope - daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne. Her last name- Atlantis- is often thought to come from the destroyed land, but instead, it is a shortened form from "The Atlantides", which her and her sisters were also named for - the daughters of Atlas. Elysian Peace (RP 1) She hasn't attended the masquerade, instead spending most of her time with Arthur. The two have been getting close. Twisted Everyway She was seen again interacting with Arthur. The two have been getting even closer, and are beginning to form a romantic relationship. Physical Appearance Maia is depicted to be as beautiful as any goddess, perhaps the most beautiful of all the Goddesses that existed, even surpassing Aphrodite, much to the later dismay, even despite the fact Maia is no longer a Goddess, she still kept every bit of her beauty, if not more. Her eyes are depicted to be "lovely black eyes" - even if they hold a certain darkness to them, they are merely part of her beautiful features. Her hair tends to change color on the environment she is on, but mostly it's curly, reaching the end of her back and blonde. Summarizing, Maia is said to be the most beautiful of the beings that ever existed, even when her species were changed. Even vampires pale in comparison to her beauty. Personality & Traits Maia is sophisticated, free-spirited and gives little to no attention to what anyone thinks at all, leading people to think she just doesn't care about anything. Just as nature does, her personality and personality traits are constantly shifting, so no one ever got to know the true, real Maia. All of those who tried during their short life - humans - died after decades, and the few vampires she met gave up after one or two decades. Others simply believed they had known everything there was to know about her, overconfident, arrogant and hubristic, she just punished them herself. She has some compassion - when people don't really deserve that fate and she acts on it herself, energetic - she can't really stay still on one place for long, she's constantly moving and always has a lot of energy to spend, charismatic, cheerful, curious, daring, high-self esteemed, humble, honest, imaginative, accesible, adventurous, adaptable, admirable, benevolent, brilliant, captivating and clever. She's very absentminded, and will often speak about the most random things, never stopping in one. Emotional, high-spirited, intense, maternal, proud, tough, competitive, freewheeling, old-fashioned, outspoken, questioning, slightly sarcastic and skeptical. She is a little arrogant herself, thinks little of humans, though she sees some potential in some few selected ones, vanity, perfectionism - almost to an annoying level. She has the habit of speaking too fast, forcing the other person to keep up and pay attention to what she's saying, abrupt, anxious, assertive, bewildered, a tiny bit conceited, sort of impulsive. She's slightly manipulative. However, she changes so often on personality that some think she suffers some sort of mental disorder, and often go to the extreme of calling her crazy. Powers & Abilities Maia is able to identify humans with potential to the vampire world - though she can't really tell what kind of powers they will have - she just knows who is going to possibly have one or not. Also, she can kill anyone - no matter the species - if she looks at someone in a rather intense way for at least ten minutes straight - and it's her preferred form of punishment when it gets to that. She can also blend in by switching species for a short time if she needs to cross through cities largely populated by humans. Relationships Electra, Taygete, Alcyone, Celaeno, Sterope, Merope Her six sisters. Out of the six, she only knows of one that is alive, the youngest, Merope. She ignores whether the other five survived or not, although looking for them. Arthur Her mate. They have been getting closer the longer they spend time together. Etymology Maia is a name of Greek origin, meaning mother, nurse, or goddess of spring. Maia is a light, ethereal name with mystical overtones. In Greek legend, she was the fair-haired daughter of Atlas who mothered Zeus's favorite illegitimate son, Hermes. To the Romans, Maia was the incarnation of the earth mother and goddess of spring, after whom they named the month of May. In Hindu culture, Maia is perceived as "Magic," title of the Virgin Kali as the creatress of earthly appearances, i.e., all things made of matter and perceptible to the senses. She also gave birth to the Enlightened One, Buddha. The same Goddess, called Maia by the Greeks, was the virgin mother to Hermes the Enlightened One, who had as many reincarnations as the Buddha. Sometimes Maia's partner was Volcanus (Greek Hephaestus, the divine smith and fire-god). This was another mythic mating of male fire and female water. Hindus said Agni the fire-god was the consort of Kali-Maya. Calliope is a name of Greek mythology origin, meaning beautiful voice. Calliope was the daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne. Helen is a name of Greek origin, meaning bright, shining light. It is a name that has connoted beauty since ancient times (the mythological "face that launched a thousand ships," over whom the ten-year Trojan War was fought). Media Portrayal Maia is portrayed by Emilie de Ravin in all pictures. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Fairy/spirit hybrid Category:Original Hybrids